


Wayward

by pancakesandplaid



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakesandplaid/pseuds/pancakesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was eight when he first lost his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayward

Loki was eight when he first lost his way.

The woods were vastly unfamiliar. He had wandered off, chasing some small creature or another and found himself out of the royal grounds. 

He checked over himself after tripping over a stray root. His knees were scraped and his ankle had twisted. He could not stand when he tried, the sharp pain in his ankle causing him to plummet back down to earth.

In such a strange environment, Loki began to feel nervous and unwelcomed. What if no one found him there? His vision blurred as he sobbed, a mere child who was lost and alone.

“Loki!”

His head shot up as he searched for the source of the sound. 

“I thought none would look for me.”

He had never been more glad to see the warm blue eyes and the golden locks that fell upon his brother’s shoulders. 

“Brother," Thor laughed, "I will always bring you home whenever you have lost your way.”

Thor's shoulders supported Loki's weight as Thor carried him back home.

——

Thor was the one who helped Loki stand, raising a brow at the imprint that was left on the floor of the building. The Hulk had done quite a number on the trickster, who could barely stand on his own.

Loki’s arm was slung over Thor’s shoulder, and for a moment Loki did not move although Thor was already making a step towards the exit.

“Brother.”

“Loki?”

“Will you still bring me home whenever I have lost my way?”

Silence struck the room, the other avengers suddenly finding themselves busy with one thing or another at the personal conversation.

“Always.”

Tears fell as the brothers embraced again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is awfully short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.  
> (P.S. I'm more an artist than a writer, if that explains.)


End file.
